


Deal With The Devil: Vergil's Heir

by SParkie96



Series: Deal With the Devil [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Deal with a Devil, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: "And what do I get out of this little arrangement, Little Mouse?" Vergil asked, using a bit of his demon voice for emphasis.He could smell hesitation on the Omega's form, but was very much impressed that he couldn't smell even the faintest amount of fear."Take your pick." Was Leon's brazen response, saying it just above a whisper, "I want to help any survivors get out of here alive and I want to save this city. Whatever it takes. Even if it means making a deal with you and giving up something in the process."Vergil pulled back and looked into Leon's eyes, the innocence and naivety melted away and only determination, confidence, and courage remaining. The Omega knew what he wanted and he knew the cost of getting it."Very well," Vergil replied, "I accept your deal. I'll decide later what I want from you...once we make it through this."(MIND THE TAGS)
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Deal With the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728313
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	Deal With The Devil: Vergil's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Leon is Nero's Mom and also part one of the "Deal With the Devil" Series.
> 
> ♡Happy Early Valentine's Day♡

This is not at all how he pictured his first day at the Raccoon City Police Department. Not even in his wildest imagination as a child, and his imagination would run pretty wild at times. Never at all like the hell he was experiencing now. Leon could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he continued through the RPD, the titan of a gray man following behind him in the ridiculous trench coat and fedora. Zombies that had fallen to the rookie police officer earlier that night swatted at his ankles, snarling as they reached out toward him in vain. Others narrowly missed him as they reached for him, angry growls leaving their rotting and drooling mouths. He thought he could hear those damn skinless tongue creatures not too far behind Trenchie. 

He wondered if Claire was having as much fun as he was. 

“Gotta keep moving.” The Omega panted, “Need to get to the clock tower…” 

He had the piece for the clock tower in hand, wondering who the hell stored a key component for the jail cells below in a god damn clock tower. Probably the Chief, considering Ada said that Ben had been telling the truth about Chief Irons and his corruption. The Omega wondered if the man had been working with the bastards behind this whole mess. For all he knew, Chief Irons had helped with the downfall of the RPD.

Leon didn’t have time to worry or think about that right now. 

He made it to the bottom of the stairs to the tower, throwing open the door and making his way up, hoping Trenchie wouldn’t be able to fit through this corridor. His hopes were correct, Trenchie tried to squeeze himself through the small door, but had been unable to get through. Gigantic arms swung at the Omega, but thankfully Leon was way out of his reach. Finally, he would be able to catch a break...and maybe his breath. 

After his curt break, Leon made his way up the stairs that led to the top of the belltower, cog in hand as he approached the console. He opened the glass, putting the cog in place right where it needed to go. After closing the glass cover, he activated the bell and took a step back. He watched as the bell rocked from side to side, chiming loudly. The giant bell simultaneously pushed against a pile of wood and paint cans, a tool box sitting on the edge of the platform. The bell knocked the pile loose, sending all of it tumbling down on to the floor below. 

Leon took another step back as the tool box landed before him, the Omega tensing up and instinctively looking around. He hoped the commotion didn’t attract anymore zombies or monsters to the RPD. The building was already infested, he didn’t need more flooding in at the sound of a dinner bell. 

He knelt down next to the toolbox, unclasping the lock and opening it, revealing the part he needed for the cells in the lower levels. His relief was short-lived when he remembered all the monsters waiting for him just downstairs...including Trenchie. A groan of annoyance left him, tucking the part into one of his uniform pouches before pulling out his Matilda and slowly making his way back down the steps and back into the RPD. He wondered where the hell Ada had run off to and if Claire was alright. He genuinely hoped she was okay, hoping she had found her older brother or had gotten to safety.

He just hoped that they could all make it out of here in one piece.

* * *

His sword sliced through another corpse, the former human’s upper half falling to one side while the lower half fell to the other side. Vergil sneered in disgust and annoyance as he looked at the pile of now dead corpses lying around him. He wondered what annoyance had caused this troublesome situation. Most likely a group of pathetic humans playing with things they had zero business playing with. 

Sheathing the Yamato, Vergil made his way toward the building with “RPD” in big letters on the front. He had come to this quaint little town under the assumption that there was something here to help with Mundus’s plans...something Vergil had to get ahold of before the demon king could. While Vergil still had his sanity. He felt ill, something that shouldn’t have been possible due to his special abilities and demon half...but maybe that was the problem; he was half-demon, half-human. Mundus could easily control him, whether it was through his demon half, or corrupt him through his human half. 

Whatever the case, maybe there was something here that could help him fight whatever Mundus had infected him with. Or maybe one of these humans could help him. They had been capable of afflicting their own with some sort of plague, perhaps one of them knew witchcraft...or had some elixirs that could help him. Because he didn’t think he had the energy to cross dimensions to see a witch doctor at the moment, so these humans were his only option until he could regain his strength. 

Cutting down more animated corpses, Vergil opened the gate, stepped through, and closed it behind him, just in case any more hordes showed up looking for their next meal. Not that he would ever be made a meal for these ravenous beasts, but he didn't need more issues on top of the one he already had.

Bells from the building drew Vergil's attention upward, the sound loud and deafening. Well, either the bells were on a timer...or he was not the only one running around this Hellhole. Maybe a little mouse that could lead him to this magical cure he was hoping to find…

He made his way into the building, watching out for any more monstrosities as well as the little mouse.

* * *

Leon panted as he bolted with the parts through the clock tower, making his way through the corridors of corpses and monsters. He was running low on ammunition...and he wasn't sure if he wasn't going to make it to the armory...or even the Library at this rate. The growls and snarls and idle groans were making his ears ring when there was that rare moment of silence. 

And then there was that distant and haunting sound of heavy footfalls, Trenchie lurking somewhere within the police department. Somewhere very close to his own vicinity, judging by the constant stomping around. He just needed to listen and wait. Though, how long could he do so before something really bad happened? 

He made a wrong turn into a dead end, a room with shelves and a desk, but no door on the other end of the room. The thumping of the giant man or beast's footsteps approached closer and closer, Leon cursing in frustration as he searched his pouches. He was out of flash grenades and normal explosive grenades. What else did he have? 

He wouldn't get the chance to do an inventory check, hearing the only door in or out of this room slam open behind him as well as the heavy footsteps. 

"Shit!" Leon hissed, pulling his shotgun and loading in what few shells he had left. 

Trenchie moved into the room, his cold and unwavering eyes focusing in on Leon as he stomped his way toward him. Leon shot a round at him, but of course, the damn giant didn't even flinch. He dove out of the way as Trenchie threw a punch, narrowly missing Leon, but smashing the table that had been next to him. The shotgun slipped from Leon's fingers upon impact with the floor thanks to the Omega's not too graceful dive. 

Trenchie's eyes bore down at him, advancing on the smaller man as the giant knocked the shelf in the middle of the room over, caging Leon and pelting the rookie with books and boxes. Leon cried out as the heavy objects fell on to his already aching form. He heard growling on the other side, a couple zombies having made their way into the room at the sound of the commotion. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was trapped.

Trenchie reached through the shelves for him, luckily his arm was too big to fit between the shelves, but he would crush Leon if he put too much pressure down on the shelf itself. The zombies on the other end fell to their knees, one dragging itself across the floor toward the small opening. Undead hands reaching for him as hungry eyes watched. 

Great, stuck between a giant and a wall of reanimated corpses. He then heard a screeching sound not too far away, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he realized one of those skinless frog looking things with the claws and long ass tongue could be on its way to join the party. Just what Leon didn't need. Leon grunted as he managed to get his knife, stabbing the zombie in the skull with it. It struggled a bit, but eventually fell dead in the small entryway, temporarily blocking the others. 

The creaking of the shelf against the wall as the big guy reached for Leon, reminded the Omega how much time he didn't have before the shelves gave way. The door to the room was kicked open again, making the rookie growl angrily. Now what?

"C'mon!" Leon cried out in frustration, "Will you just fuck off already?" 

He heard...something, the groans of the zombies lessening as it sounded like someone cutting them down. Trenchie also left him alone, interest drawn to whoever just entered as the creature stood and made his way over to the newcomer. Leon could only partially see what was going on, but was more preoccupied with trying to free himself from underneath of the shelves. He heard a roar followed by a loud thumping sound, watching the upper half of Trenchie go flying through one of the walls. 

Christ...it wasn't that big ass creature from the sewers again...was it? 

The room was suddenly quiet again, and Leon all but jumped as someone, or something, moved the zombie that had been blocking his way out, watching the body as it was dragged backward. He didn't get to process what was happening as the shelf was suddenly lifted, thrown to the opposite side of the small room. 

Blue eyes looked up in fear and shock at his savior. 

Vergil raised a brow as he looked down at the smaller male. An Omega, judging by the scent, who had almost turned into a meal for the ravenous undead and possibly the lifeless goliath like creature. The brunette watched him cautiously, clearly shaken up and seemingly unable to process what was happening. Judging by all the mess and commotion he heard earlier, the Alpha found his Little Noisy Mouse. 

"What do we have here?" Vergil said aloud, "A human still alive in this hellish place? I'm surprised the monsters haven't eaten you up...though, they almost did." 

Leon continued to just look up at the man, still utterly confused as to who this man was. Or rather...what he was, considering he just up and lifted a heavy ass shelf with one arm and tossed it as though it weighed nothing. Or cut Trenchie in two with just a sword when Leon couldn't even put the bastard down with bullets and shells. Though, the Omega couldn't really complain at the moment. The man did just save his life. 

He also noted that the man was very tall and had snow white hair neatly slicked back. He wore strange attire, a long blue coat with gold and lighter blue accents and embroidery. Underneath that, he wore a deep blue vest that overlapped and pants with boots, fingerless gloves on his hands. He looked more dressed for a costume contest than an outbreak. Piercing blue orbs bored into his own. 

The older man raised a brow, "It's not very polite to stare. Don't tell me the noisy little mouse has suddenly gone quiet?" 

Leon gulped down a breath, suddenly glaring up at the man, not very fond of the pet name, "I'm not a little mouse. And you are…?" 

Vergil chuckled at that, "You scurry about like one...as for my name, I don't have to tell you." 

Leon raised a brow at him, "Are you with that Lady in the Trench coat? Ada?" 

Vergil gave a curious and pondering look, but explained that, no, he was not with any trench coat wearing females. That he knew of, anyway. He was here alone and here with his own agenda in mind. He informed Leon that he could use his help, since the "Little Mouse" survived all on his own for this long. And judging by his vest, he knew his way around. 

"Uh, I'm actually new here." Leon admitted, "I was supposed to start last week...so today is technically my first day." 

Vergil blinked at that, momentarily thrown off by that admission. He raised a brow, asking how familiar Leon was with the city and the area. Leon admitted that he himself wasn't a local, but he knew his way around due to frequent trips. There was also a lady in a trench coat in the parking garage that seemed to be familiar with Raccoon, though she was with the FBI...so she might not be comfortable dealing with a wild swordsman. 

"I am not a wild swordsman." Vergil scoffed, "I have been trained by my father, the demon knight Sparda for years. I have been training under the best swordsmen in the underworld for years." 

Leon was struck silent, looking at this man with uncertainty. Christ, the only other survivor besides himself, Ada, and Claire who was also good looking...and he was a maniac. 

"Sir," Leon began carefully, "Have you taken anything this evening? We can take you to get medical help if you need it." 

Vergil gave a sigh, heaving Leon up by the back of his vest until the Omega was standing. He didn't have it in him to simply kill the younger, he was admittedly pure and naive. Essentially an innocent dragged into this mess and fought for his right to survive. Vergil had no right to kill him. In fact, he sort of admired him, especially since he could sense that the Omega wasn't afraid of him. 

"Lead the way to the strange trench coat woman, Mouse. Hopefully she is not like your fallen trench coat clad stalker here." Vergil commanded, gently pushing Leon toward the exit. 

"My name isn't Mouse!" Leon protested, "I don't even know your name and you keep picking on me!" 

"Very well," Vergil sighed in defeat, "I am Vergil...you are?" 

"Leon...Leon Kennedy."

* * *

Contrary to how he found Leon, the Omega was indeed far from helpless, further cementing Vergil's respect for him. The human could really hold his own, it's no wonder he lasted this long on his own. It also seemed like Leon was beginning to warm up to him as well, telling Vergil how he had gotten here and hoped that his friend "Claire" was doing alright and hoped that she found her brother. 

"Where is he?" Vergil found himself asking, not actually caring but deciding to partake in the conversation more so for Leon's benefit. 

"He apparently was a police officer, kind of like me, but higher up," Leon explained as they meandered through the parking garage and down to the holding cells under the station, "He apparently went missing, but I found a note. He's supposedly on vacation in Europe, but some woman named Jill was supposed to call and tell Claire that." 

Vergil studied his features, noting that Leon looked confused. Vergil could sense Leon's thoughts before the Omega could voice them, "You don't seem so sure." 

"No." Leon agreed, shaking his head, "I found some things while in the station. There were news articles and reports, saying that the STARS Unit was disgraced...after the Arklay Mansion murder investigations. What if...he's on the run? Like he's a wanted criminal or something?" 

"You don't know this man at all, correct?" Vergil clarified, "At least not enough to judge his character?" 

Leon shrugged, "I mean, I would have known him, had I gotten the chance to know him. And I didn't really get to meet anyone from the STARS Unit when I visited before. So, no, I don't know him, but Claire talked highly of him, and she seems nice enough." 

"And what do you think?" Vergil asked as they made it to their destination, "Despite not knowing the man, do you think he and these "Stars people" would have committed an atrocity such as this?" 

Leon stopped a moment with a thoughtful look. Vergil read him again, noting that Leon was pondering what he had just asked of him. 

"Yes...and no." Leon honestly admitted, "I do think someone could have been involved and maybe blackmailed them or something. And that's why they all ran, but I don't think they're all responsible. Maybe they were set-up?" 

Vergil couldn't help but smile at that. Naive thinking, "You have a lot of faith and trust in people that you neither know nor have met...that's a dangerous trait to have, Mouse." 

Leon pouted at the nickname, but gave a small shrug, "Maybe I believe there is good in people." 

Naive indeed. Leon reminded Vergil a bit of his brother...but a bit more innocent. Genuinely pure of heart. Dante wouldn't have stopped to help anyone. He would have just left them behind or killed them...like he usually did. 

If Vergil had to pick whom to save all over again, he would pick Leon in a heartbeat.

He didn't know why, but in the very short time that he had known Leon, he didn't want to hurt Leon...or even see him in harm's way. Yes, Leon was fully capable of defending himself and holding his own, but there was something more that Vergil felt for the younger than just admiration. Though in his current state, he highly doubted it was anything even remotely close to human emotions. 

It was most likely the affliction threatening to overtake him. The affliction probably wanted to corrupt and take Leon too. He needed to find the source of this mess, he needed to find the humans' lab so he could cure himself of his ailments.

Vergil took a deep breath, the Alpha watching as Leon repaired the control panel to the cells. To keep his mind off of the affliction, he asked Leon why they needed to open the jail cell with a corpse who's head looked like a crushed pumpkin. 

Leon scowled at that, but answered nonetheless, "We need the keycard for the parking garage. It unlocks the gate. He offered it to me earlier before he was killed." 

"Why are there so many puzzles, mazes, tasks, and riddles about this station?" Vergil asked, genuinely curious, having run into a few himself while looking for survivors, "And why not just swipe it from him when he offered?" 

Leon chuckled, "You should have seen what I went through to find the medallions to open the secret passageway. And this gun." He said, showing Vergil the magnum, "And because I didn't think that would be right. To just take the card and leave Ben here."

Vergil gave a slow nod as Leon finally fixed the panel, the cell unlocking and allowing them entry. The Alpha kept his hand on his sword, watching the corpse cautiously as Leon went in to retrieve the keycard. The younger also apparently found something else that piqued his interest, Leon picking up a device of some sort. 

Leon looked back at Vergil and then at the device, pressing a button and allowing the recorder to play aloud. What they heard was an interview between Ben and someone named Annette. She sounded distressed in the recording as Ben asked her prying questions about a virus, Umbrella, and a lab. 

"So, the rumors were correct." Vergil said with a hum, helping Leon to his feet, "There is a lab." 

"Lab?" Leon asked skeptically, "Why are you looking for a Lab? Do you know what they were talking about on this tape?" 

Vergil held out a hand, allowing Leon to hand it to him. Before the half-demon had a chance to explain himself, the other cells in the cell block unlocked, allowing the monsters inside to roam about freely. Vergil commanded that Leon stay close to him as they fought their way through. 

Once there was peace once more, Vergil explained that he had heard rumors through the grapevine that the humans that started this plague, had something that could help him. Noticing the suspicious look Leon gave him, Vergil elaborated further, saying that he was dealing with an affliction of his own. He was infected with something much worse than what the humans here had been dealing with. 

"I usually wouldn't have bothered with a human companion...but I'm not in my right mind at the moment and it would be in my best interest, and now yours, if we worked together." Vergil explained. 

Leon gave him a once over, as though contemplating his options, but Vergil already knew his answer, "Okay...I'll help you...if you help me and my friends get out of here alive. Deal?" 

Vergil chuckled, "I believe you know the answer to that one. And I already saved your life, so you owe me. Not the other way around." 

"I won't help you if you don't help me." Leon threatened. An empty threat really. 

The Alpha invaded his space, pushing Leon against the door that led back out to the parking garage, pinning him there with just a hand. He leaned in close, his towering form bending down until his lips were right next to Leon's ear. 

"And what do I get out of this little arrangement, Little Mouse?" Vergil asked, using a bit of his demon voice for emphasis. 

He could smell hesitation on the Omega's form, but was very much impressed that he couldn't smell even the faintest amount of fear.

"Take your pick." Was Leon's brazen response, saying it just above a whisper, "I want to help any survivors get out of here alive and I want to save this city. Whatever it takes. Even if it means making a deal with you and giving up something in the process." 

Vergil pulled back and looked into Leon's eyes, the innocence and naivety melted away and only determination, confidence, and courage remaining. The Omega knew what he wanted and he knew the cost of getting it. 

"Very well," Vergil replied, "I accept your deal. I'll decide later what I want from you...once we make it through this." 

The Alpha pulled away and pushed the door open, holding it open until Leon stepped through. Leon gave him a look of surprise, but thanked the elder as they made it back into the parking garage. 

Ada stood by the gate, a cigarette in hand. At the sound of approaching footsteps she looked up. She had been surprised, having previously thought that Leon would have some struggle finding the parts and getting the keycard. So, when the rookie came back with the keycard and another person, both seemingly okay, she was impressed, though, now she was curious about the identity of Leon's very tall and oddly dressed looking companion. 

Leon stepped toward Ada while Vergil simply watched, eyeing the woman before giving her a once over. This must have been the woman Leon had been talking about earlier, a mysterious looking Alpha female who wore overly large glasses, a trench coat, stockings and heels. Not a very bright idea on the footwear if they were to traverse through the city filled with monsters. If she was someone from a government organization, Vergil was sure that they didn't look or dress like her. Unless she was undercover…or lying…

She radiated confidence...an air of "I know something you don't," was another impression he got from her. A suspicious character indeed. Vergil didn't trust her nearly as much as he did Leon. He'd have to keep an eye on her. 

"Ada, this is Vergil. He helped me upstairs and he wants to help us find a lab. Said that the people who caused this have something that he needs for his sickness." Leon explained, "And Vergil, this is Ada. She's from the FBI. She could probably help us." 

Neither Alpha outstretched their hands toward one another in greeting, both looking quite suspicious of the other. Leon cleared his throat as he looked between them awkwardly before turning his attention to the keycard slot. He inserted the keycard, the machine making a loud beep as the gate to the garage lifted. 

"Oh! We also have a tape from your informant. Maybe it has something for your investigation?" Leon offered, looking to Vergil. 

"Maybe. After I hear it." Ada said, "Where is it?" 

Leon motioned to Vergil, who made zero attempt to hand it over, "I'll hold on to it. Think of it as insurance. To make sure that you'll help us." 

Ada wore a look of offense, Leon looking to the Alpha with a look of his own. Vergil made it obvious that he was not backing down in anyway shape or form, telling the other two that it was time to progress to the next destination.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" Ada asked, "You're withholding evidence for a federal investigation and interfering with my case. I can have you arrested." 

Vergil chuckled, "I do not fear you or your laws. And I doubt there is a prison out there that could hold me. Now, are we going to sit and cry and wait for more monsters? Or can we keep going and actually get some work done?" 

Leon wasn't sure what to do next, not in any sort of position to tell either Alpha what to do. One was an FBI Agent who he knew little to nothing about, but was completely enamored with. Not only because she saved his life, but because she was mysterious and beautiful, despite him not being able to see what she looked like without the sunglasses. Also, he really wanted to help her figure out who caused all this. 

And then there was...well, Leon still wasn't too sure who or what Vergil was but Leon found himself enamored by him as well. The equally mysterious man also saved him from a really tight spot and was definitely attractive. There was an air about him that commanded, and even demanded, respect. The Alpha clearly knew what he wanted. Though, Leon was a tad leary of him, not sure of Vergil's intentions outside of finding some magic "cure-all" for whatever was ailing him. 

Both Alphas were after this lab that was somewhere in Raccoon City. Leon just hoped it was close and hoped they could get this done and over with. There were survivors that needed their help and Claire was still out there as well, hopefully not alone. They all needed to get out of here and now wasn't the time for bickering like children over a tape-recorder. 

Before Vergil could tuck the device away once more, Leon snatched it from him, showing him and Ada that he now had it, and informed them that he would give it back once they were closer to their destination. 

The two exchanged puzzled and shocked looks before Ada ground out a "fine" between clenched teeth. Vergil gave the Omega an amused smile, clearly getting some sort of enjoyment out of seeing the other Alpha heel. He had not said anything but silently agreed with Ada, turning toward the other Alpha and telling her to lead the way. 

Leon gave an annoyed huff as he blew a piece of hair out of his face, "This is going to be a long night." He looked up at the night sky, despite the rain, as they went outside, looking primarily toward the stars, "I hope you're safe Claire." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

As it turned out, Claire was not too far from where Leon had been and luckily for her, she wasn't alone. She had found a little girl in what seemed to be the maintenance area of the RPD, or what had been left of it. She didn't know what had happened, but it seemed like something had destroyed the machines down there and caused some heavy damage. She must have missed it.

Good thing too, she had a helluva time searching the RPD for some signs of her brother. The place had been crawling with monsters and an asshole in a trench coat. He must have met his match though, because the young Beta found him in a room full of carnage, the big guy had been cut in two. Literally, he was in half on the floor. There had been a lot of bodies in that room, and everywhere else, but thankfully none of them had been Leon, which meant that he was still alive and around here somewhere. 

Presently, she and "Sherry", as the little girl had introduced herself as, were looking around the RPD some more, mainly the STARS Office as Claire looked through Chris's things and his computer. A rumpled note he had left sat on his desk, and if anyone had asked her, she would deny that her brother wrote it. It hadn't sounded like him at all. 

"What are we looking for?" Sherry asked curiously as she looked at the desk next to where Claire was, picking up the picture of a dog, "Is your brother or your friend here?" 

Claire gave a defeated sigh as she closed the latest, and most useless browser window, not finding any clues in his browser history as to where he could have gone. She looked over Leon's note again before pocketing both notes. 

"No...we must have just missed them." Claire replied as she stood, holding a hand out to for Sherry to take, pulling her own gun out of the holster on her belt, "Did you see anything funny looking in the Big Cheese's office over there?" She canted her head toward the STARS Captain's office.

Sherry merely shook her head, setting the photo frame back down, "No...but I found a picture of a guy my Mommy and Daddy know! Uncle Al!" She reported with a smile. 

Claire chuckled, "Well, maybe he's around here too. We'll find your Mommy and Daddy, your Uncle Al, my brother and Leon and then we can all get out of here...we just have one more place to check. Do you remember where Chief Irons' office is? The Police Chief?"

Sherry's expression changed from happy to a bit upset, seemingly not as enthusiastic about this adventure as she gave a tentative nod, "Yeah...but...do we have to go there?" She asked quietly, "It's full of scary things…like dead animals…" 

Claire gave her a confused look, "Dead as in...like the monsters that are roaming around the city or…?" 

Sherry shook her head, "They're these big scary statues...and there's something in there that hisses." 

Claire gave a sigh, figuring out what Sherry must have been referring to. Great...just what she didn't need to deal with, another one of those inside out frog-looking things with the long ass tongues. Good thing she had raided the weapons locker in the back of the STARS Office. And Chris's desk.

She wondered if Leon was having as much fun as they were.

* * *

As it turned out, Leon wasn't having much fun anymore. In fact he very much wanted off of this ride, torn between running off and finding Claire on his own, or yelling some sense into Vergil and Ada. Either option sounded much better than having to deal with two bickering Alphas.

He would have thought that the two would have worked well together and put their pettiness and bitterness aside to accomplish their goals. 

But that would have been too peaceful and made way too much sense. 

The only time they even managed to come to an agreement was when they ran into Robert Kendo and his daughter, who had been bitten by one of the zombies and was turning. Or the alligator in the sewers that nearly killed Vergil and Leon. Of course, when it came to ending a life or destroying something, the Alphas agreed. 

Though, Leon stepped in when it came to Robert and his daughter, insisting that they just let them be. Ada scoffed at that, but lowered her weapon. Vergil hadn't said anything, sheathing his sword and looking at Leon with that unreadable expression and those equally unreadable eyes. Leon didn't know if he disappointed the Alpha or earned a bit more respect. Leon explained himself once Robert and Emma were allowed peace, saying that he wanted to help people like them. Ada and Vergil both seemed to understand. 

Which is why both of them had been so concerned when it came to the mutated alligator, Ada guiding them from above while Vergil and Leon led it away. Leon had been the one to kill it, Vergil leading the gator to the gas pipeline while the Omega shot at the tank, blowing the head off of the giant reptile. 

They were currently en route to find this "Annette Birkin", an Umbrella Scientist who Ada claimed started all of this, along with the other scientists in the Umbrella corporation laboratory. Of course, this started Vergil up again, he mocked the humans and their "self-destructive tendencies" and need for control. Constantly meddling with things that they didn't understand. 

"Aren't you a human?" Leon asked, pausing Vergil mid-rant, "Sorry, but, you speak as though you're not like one of us."

"And if you hate humans so much," Ada chimed in, "Why are you helping two of them?" 

"I am not human. Not completely." Vergil looked to Ada and then to Leon, gaze focusing on Leon, "And because you're not all terrible. I made several promises and I intend to keep them."

Leon couldn't help the small and grateful smile on his lips at that. It fell away when he realized the first part of what Vergil said, "You're not completely human?" He asked as he kept with Vergil's pace. 

"No." 

"What are you, then?" 

"You have a lot of questions." Vergil gave an amused chuckle, "I will answer them later when you fulfill your part of the deal." 

"Which reminds me…" Leon interjected, "I still don't understand what you want me to do." 

"In due time." Vergil simply said as they walked a series of walkways. 

They came up on a door, Leon raising his gun before pushing it open slowly. He heard a woman talking as she observed a corpse. The corpse was still fresh...but there was a giant hole in its chest, some of the guts looked as if they had been pulled out...had something made this man its snack? She mumbled something under her breath about it being "William's handiwork". Who was that? Who was this disheveled looking blonde woman? 

"Identify yourself." Leon commanded calmly as he pointed his gun at her, simultaneously holding the door open for his comrades. 

Ada pushed passed him as the woman looked up at them, her own gun raised, "Annette Birkin." She said with recognition. 

Leon looked between the two, feeling Vergil at his back, "She's who we're looking for?" The Omega asked curiously. 

"Not much time…" Annette muttered, "...need to dispose of it…" 

"We're here for the G-Virus." Ada told the woman.

Annette looked up at them, the Beta scoffing, "That's not gonna happen."

Vergil stepped forward, pulling the Yamato from its sheath, "Then we'll take it from you...if you do not cooperate." 

Leon looked between the two, feeling a bit on edge and admittedly nervous for the scientist. Ada and Vergil were two people he himself didn't want to be on the wrong side of. And he didn't think Annette would want to be either. 

"Oh yeah?" Annette asked, pulling a lighter from her coat pocket before tossing it on to the corpse, the dead body soon enveloped in flames. 

Apparently, she was more fearless than Leon anticipated. 

"Stop!" Ada called as Annette made her escape, pursuing the woman. 

He heard gunshots, instincts taking over as he called after Ada, pulling the Alpha out of the way of the gunfire. He cried out in pain as he felt something rip through his shoulder. There was nothing but blinding pain, hurting even more as they fell, Leon hitting the floor and letting Ada land on top of him to cushion her fall.

Vergil used his sword to deflect the bullets, immediately pursuing the crazed Beta female. This woman was with the company he was looking for. They would have what he needed...and she would take him to where these things were being kept. Before the door closed, Vergil growled and sprinted forward, tackling Annette in the process. 

Ada fired a couple shots at the door and growled in annoyance as it locked into place, "Wasn't expecting that from a scientist…" She huffed in frustration, "Well, at least your friend might be...Leon?" 

The Alpha looked down at the Omega, who held his shoulder and writhed in pain on the cold concrete, "Go...help Vergil. Stop Annette before she gets away." He said, "Forget about me."

He gave a deep sigh before passing out before her. She was at a conflict with herself at the moment, unsure of what to do next. Leon had been a valuable asset thus far...as well as his mysterious and odd comrade. She still needed Leon and Vergil's help, the other Alpha probably already had Annette in his grasp. They needed to reunite with him...before he ran off with her virus sample. 

She looked down at Leon again. Ada wasn't sure what Leon was to Vergil and vice versa, but it probably wouldn't be wise to leave Leon for dead. Not to mention, the Rookie had been a big help and even saved her ass a couple of times tonight. She kind of owed him. 

Making up her mind, she sat Leon up against the wall, pulling off his vest and shirt. She had to be quick, he looked to be losing blood already, and she needed to check the wound and make sure the bullet wasn't still in there. And then there was the risk of infection. 

Vergil and Leon owed her for this.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Annette hollered as Vergil wrenched her up by the front of her shirt and pinned her up against the wall. 

Her struggles and protests ceased when he pressed the cold steel of his blade to her throat, "Tell me where you're keeping your viruses." He growled, "I'm not a merciful man, nor do I have time to play, so I suggest you make it quick." 

She spit in his face, "Over my dead body." She growled back. 

Vergil smirked at That, "That can be arranged."

The veins in his face darkened, his features twisting into something...monstrous. Annette watched in horror as the being before her changed in a flash of blue light, turning into what she could only describe as a devil. He growled, huffing hot, sulfur smelling air into her face.

She kept a brave face as best as she could as he wrenched her up higher, "You kill me and you won't get any of those samples. I'm the only one left who has access to them." 

"Then I suggest you start talking...or you won't live to see the sun." Vergil hissed. 

She chuckled darkly at that, "I'm dead anyway…" She replied, head laid back against the stone wall, "We all will be if William gets out with the G-Virus." She then turned to look him in the eye, "Or if that woman and more of her mercenary friends come for the contents of the lab."

Vergil canted his head to the side, "Elaborate, witch."

* * *

After patching up Leon and making sure he was alright, Ada had made her way through the corridors and vents. She had to use her hacking tool for quite a number of things, but it was all pretty easy. She needed to locate an Identification band to access the main door, as well as the cable car that was, no doubt, somewhere down here. 

Judging by all the scribbled notes, there was a band down here on a maintenance worker for Umbrella, most likely on his corpse. It was just a matter of figuring out where and which one was his. 

It didn't mean Annette made it easy for her, doors locking and shutting, another asshole BOW in a trench coat, and then of course more reanimated corpses looking for a snack. Right now, she was near the incinerator area, wondering where that damned woman was...and wondered if Vergil was dead. She hadn't seen the white-haired son of a bitch since he disappeared behind the same door Annette escaped through when they first encountered her. She hadn't seen him with Annette either. Annette probably killed him. 

"Hm," She scoffed, as she opened the hatch for the incinerator, "So much for "not being human", eh, Vergil?" 

She made her way down the platform's stairs before heading inside the incinerator, seeing the glowing green badge on the corpse's wrist. Just as she reached down to get it, the incinerator door shut behind her, the hatch opening...but it wasn't Annette standing there. 

"Well done," Ada commended Vergil, who watched with unimpressed eyes, "Gonna burn me alive now?" 

"Perhaps." Vergil said, holding up the I.D. Badge making Ada do a double take, watching as the one behind her disappeared into thin air, "...Considering you've been lying through your teeth about your true identity and probably planned to turn on us for the virus."

"Oh, please." Ada said with a roll of her eyes, "Like you hadn't planned on doing the same. You were going to kill me and Leon." 

"You? Without question." Vergil agreed, "...But not Leon. He's still useful." 

"And what is he useful for, exactly?" Ada asked, "He mentioned a deal...but you won't tell him what you need him for." 

Vergil gave a shrug, "I still only have ideas, but for now…" He turned and pressed the "on" switch for the incinerator. 

"I'm not the only one after those samples." Ada called, "There will be others and they're not as nice as me!" 

"You speak as though that would be a challenge." Vergil mocked, "And I'm not going to let you out because you're "the nice one"." 

"You'll burn in Hell for this." Ada vowed.

That made Vergil laugh, "I already have, but I'll be sure to save a seat for you." He called back, making his exit. 

"Not gonna happen, asshole." Ada growled, pulling out her tool and getting to work.

Vergil made his way to the door, looking to Annette, who stood behind the observation window. She had a cigarette between her lips, looking worse for wear, but at ease for a moment. 

"Did you get rid of her?" She asked through the loud speaker.

"For the moment." Vergil replied, "No doubt she'll use that gadget of hers to get free, but you have a back-up plan, I'm sure. Have you located the Omega?" 

Annette gave a nod, pulling up the security cameras and showing one image on the monitor, Leon sleeping peacefully back near the entrance. Vergil gave a nod, knowing where that was. She asked about the deal she and Vergil made, wanting to know if she had his word about dealing with her husband and keeping her daughter safe. Reminding the demon that William couldn't be allowed anywhere near her or let out of Raccoon. 

"You've my word, Annette." Vergil simply said, "Now...I need you to show me a quicker way to Leon and then tell me where your husband and daughter are."

* * *

Leon roused from unconsciousness, giving a small grunt as he finally registered the pain in his shoulder, a reminder of his current situation. He touched it, feeling bandages and realizing someone had helped him. Judging by the jacket covering his form, he already knew who. 

"Ada…" Leon whispered, "...Ada? Vergil?" 

He called out to them, but neither were there, meaning he was alone once more. He was starting to wonder if that was a sign of some sort, considering it seemed to happen to him a lot tonight. He finds a survivor, something happens, they get separated or hurt or killed, and then he's alone. 

Lather, rinse, repeat. 

With another, louder, grunt of pain, Leon used the wall for support as he finally found the strength to stand. Once back on his feet, he looked around at his surroundings, trying to regain his bearings and going through all that had happened so far. The last thing he remembered was gunfire...Ada nearly died...a scientist...Vergil pursuing her...and then the world was dark. 

He had to find out where they went and hoped they were still alive so they could arrest Annette. They needed to bring her and Umbrella to justice for all that they had done. He took another look around before finding a lift not too far away. Leon quickly got aboard and rode it up, venturing further into the sewers to find his companions and Annette. 

A door opened as Vergil rounded the corner. He stopped dead when he saw the forgotten trench coat...but no Leon. The Alpha gave a heavy and annoyed sigh, but managed to capture the sound of the nearby lift. Making his way over to it, he managed to just catch the retreating form of the Onega. Good, he hadn't gone very far. 

"Y'know, for someone who denies the name "Little Mouse" you continue to scurry about like one." Vergil called, breathing a sigh of relief as Leon's footsteps paused, turning back to look at Vergil in surprise. 

"Vergil! There you are!" Leon said with a relieved smile, pivoting and going back toward the half-demon, "Where have you been? Where's Annette? Where's Ada?" 

"Ada's a traitor." Vergil simply said, "Don't worry about her. Annette Birkin isn't as evil as we thought. Ada had been deceiving us this whole time." 

Leon gave a look of disbelief, shaking his head in confusion as he took a step back, "No...she couldn't have been...she's with the FBI. Annette's with Umbrella...they caused all this!" He protested. 

Vergil shook his head, "Ada is not with the FBI, Leon." He said sternly, "She's a mercenary. Her only objective was to steal the virus. Umbrella itself is evil, Annette and the other scientists were casualties. Expendable." 

"No...no." Leon protested, shaking his head more fervently, blue orbs becoming cold in anger, "It's bullshit...it's all bullshit!"

"Stop being foolish, Leon." Vergil commanded, grabbing Leon's good arm, "We need to find Annette's daughter and stop her husband before…" 

Leon pulled his arm out of the Alphas grasp, moving further away from Vergil's reach, "No! We need to find Ada and arrest Annette!" 

"You wanted to find and help survivors," Vergil recalled, trying to remain patient, "And now you want to waste precious time looking for some female who would kill you for a G-Virus sample." 

"And what would you do with me once you got what you wanted?" Leon snapped, "You only want the G-Virus or whatever the Hell it is for whatever the Hell you want it for! I don't even know what the hell you're here for!" 

Vergil watched as Leon continued, saying that Ada was FBI looking for evidence in Umbrellas involvement, Claire had come looking for her brother, Marvin had been a police officer helping survivors, Elliot had been looking for a way out, Ben had been looking for answers to all this, and Leon was here because he was supposed to start earlier, but had been too late. Every one that he encountered tonight seemed to have a reasonable explanation for being here tonight...except Vergil. 

"You're the only person who doesn't make any sense!" Leon exclaimed, "You tell me you need a virus, that's killing and turning people into monsters, to cure some kind of "ailment" you have, but that doesn't make any fucking sense!" 

"I'm losing my patience, Leon…" Vergil said lowly, grunting as he felt his devil coming forth in anger and annoyance, Mundus's corruption just at the corner of his mind, "And you're wasting precious time…" 

Leon snapped at him again, saying that he wasn't going to follow some selfish bastard who only wanted the virus for himself. Not when there were lives at stake! The virus needed to go to the authorities so they could bring down Umbrella. So they could save people and prevent this from happening to anyone else. 

Vergil bent forward, the pain in his chest intensified as he tried to fight for control, "Fine...you don't believe what I tell you...then I'll show you…" he grunted, letting out a roar as he temporarily let Nelo take over. 

The Omega was shocked, silent, stunned even as Vergil's features changed before his eyes. The man's previously normal skin turned gray, black veins marred the man's face, eyes turning a crimson red, bloody pools focusing solely on Leon. There was a dark and Leon dare say, glowing aura about Vergil as blue energy swirled around them both. 

"Do you believe me now, Little Mouse?" Vergil asked, his voice distorted and twisted. 

Leon stepped backward, backing away in fear. He hadn't noticed how close he was to the edge, foot sliding in the gunk in the tube. A startled yell escaped him as he slipped, nearly falling down into the slippery slope of sewage had a hand not tightly grabbed his wrist.

Vergil grunted as he held on to Leon, not letting the Omega fall. He had to manage control of himself and not let Leon fall at the same time. He had to use his strength, dropping his weapon in the process as he used both hands. The Yamato had fallen from his grasp with a loud clang as he did so, nearly sliding down into the depths had Leon not grabbed it for him. 

And that's when Vergil saw it. The blade had glowed in Leon's hand, the veins of the arm connected to the hand holding it glowed a faint blue underneath the surface of the Omega's skin. Leon's eyes glowed a moment as well, eyes wide in surprise and confusion, no doubt feeling the power the blade possessed...but that shouldn't have been possible. Leon was not a devil or a Son of Sparda...unless Yamato felt Leon was worthy enough to wield it.

This human was just full of surprises tonight. 

Feeling Nelo and Mundus trying to take him over, Vergil apologized, telling Leon he had to let him go, "But do not let go of the Yamato. The sword will protect you." 

Before Leon could question him, Vergil released his hold, seemingly giving into whatever the Alpha had been infected with. Leon slid down the tube and into the sewer, sliding down another channel before landing into the disgusting waters and trash piles below. He held onto the sword for dear life, holding it against his chest tightly. He heard a horrifying roar above him as Vergil seemingly turned. 

Leon turned to the tunnels before him, unsure of what to do or where to go...but he supposed he had to keep going. With a deep breath, Leon moved, carrying the sword and pushing through. He never used a sword before...but before tonight, there had been a lot he hadn't done before. Using a sword that made him feel weird would just be another check off the list. 

Vergil fought for control once more, holding his head in pain as he tried to force Nelo back into the mental prison he had created for him. He roared again, slamming his head against the concrete wall, knowing it wouldn't hurt himself, but rather, quite literally, knock some sense back into himself. 

" _I don't know why you try and fight it."_ Mundus's voice whispered in his mind, _"It's pointless really. Especially now that you handed over your father's blade to a weak human."_

"He's not weak…" Vergil growled, "Or do your eyes not work quite as well as they used to, Old Man?" 

" _True...maybe when you return to me, you can bring him back as well. I'm sure his soul will be a fine addition to my collection."_

"You still think you'll win…" Vergil chuckled, "Adorable." 

" _I've nearly got you under my thumb, boy."_ Mundus pointed out, " _I have won."_

"Not as long as I breathe...and not as long as my father's blood still runs through the veins of another…" Vergil breathed, "For I am not the only one of Sparda Blood." 

" _Yes, and once I'm done with you, I will deal with Dante."_ Mundus replied with a bored hum, _"And then, there will be…"_

"I wasn't referring to Dante." Vergil corrected. 

_"...What?"_ Mundus asked, absolutely dumbfounded for a moment. Vergil almost found it amusing, _"...you're bluffing...Sparda had no more heirs."_

"Perhaps he didn't…" Vergil bluffed, "...But maybe I do." 

Before Mundus could say anything more, Vergil used his slowly dwindling power to block the Demon King from his mind once more, gaining back control...for now. He needed to track down Annette's daughter and husband, resisting the urge to track down Leon and his sword. The Omega would survive. He had Vergil's power, so there was no way anything would happen to him. And when it was time, Leon would find his way back to Vergil, Yamato would lead and guide him.

* * *

He was definitely going to have to burn this uniform after they got the hell out of this city...and maybe a couple chemical baths, showers and bleaching for himself. Hell only knew what was down here, but judging by all the corpses and monsters he has seen, Leon really didn't even need to guess at all. He could see and smell it and now he was wearing it. 

He had found Ada, the Alpha had been in a waste disposal area and unconscious. The only issue was that he needed plugs that looked like chess pieces. After this, he didn't want to see another riddle or map or puzzle or even a treasure hunt ever again. This was all way too much for one night and it's a wonder how anyone got anything done with all these locks and mechanisms.

They probably needed to solve a riddle and puzzle just to get some wonky key or card for access to the bathrooms. On the brightside: he now had all the pieces he needed...and a flamethrower. It was mounted above some sort of railgun, but the railgun was bolted down and caged, a keycard needed to access it. 

After navigating back through the sewer system with a map he found, putting the pieces in place, and then dealing with that damn monster again, along with other just as dangerous monsters, Leon finally found his way back to Ada. The Alpha was a little worse for wear, a shard of metal had been embedded in the tender muscle of her thigh. They had been able to remove it and take care of the wound before heading to the cable car. 

"Where's Vergil?" She asked, almost looking concerned and...a bit annoyed, "He's not with you, is he?" 

"No...he'll catch up, I'm sure. But he was infected or something." Leon said, "I had to leave him behind." 

"Good." Was Ada's simple answer. 

That caught Leon off-guard, "What? What do you mean by that?" 

"How do you think I ended up down there?" She asked, definitely angry, "He was helping Annette! He's a goddamn snake!" 

Leon was mildly stunned as she continued on, Leon going to the cable car and trying to figure out how to get inside of it and get the car going. She explained that Vergil had stolen the bracelet they needed, therefore, they were going to need another ID Bracelet to even get inside and go. 

"...I don't suppose you know where to get one?" Leon asked curiously, hearing approaching footsteps and someone groaning, "...Claire?!" 

"Leon! You're here too?" Claire asked in excitement and relief, holding a little girl in her arms. 

"Yeah...who's this?" The Omega asked curiously, looking the little girl over.

"Annette Birkin's daughter." Ada clarified, "The resemblance is uncanny...well, except for the yellow eye and splitting skin." 

Claire gave her a look, "And you are…?" 

"Oh, this is Ada. She's with the FBI." Leon informed her. 

"Oh, good." Claire said, not really impressed, "Don't suppose she knows how this started?" 

"How about we go down to the NEST before someone or something turns us into dinner?" Ada suggested in annoyance, tilting her head toward Sherry, "We should be able to access the cable car with the little girl's bracelet." 

Claire looked to Leon with uncertainty, but agreed, saying that they had to meet with Sherry's mom to help Sherry. Ada wondered why they didn't just kill the little girl. Sherry was dead anyway if she was infected with the G-virus. Claire gave Ada a look of offense, the Beta saying that Annette could help them get out of here. 

"Annette caused all of this." Ada corrected, "Her and Umbrella." 

Claire only gave her a skeptical look, "Well, regardless, they have the vaccine for Sherry and I can't just let her die." 

"Why not?" Ada asked, as if doing so would have been the most obvious answer, "You cure her and we'll have to worry about that thing that was her father again."

"Y'know, for someone from the FBI, you know a lot. And so far, from the short time that I've known you, you don't seem too keen on helping." Claire observed, "Are we sure you're not Umbrella?" 

"You'd all be dead already if that was the case." Ada pointed out. 

"Not necessarily…" Claire began until Leon cut them off.

"Okay. That's enough." Leon sighed, "We just gotta focus on getting the sample and the vaccine and then finding answers to either help Raccoon...or get the hell out of here." 

Ada and Claire were silent at that, but silently agreeing with the Omega. Leon sat before them on the opposite bench as nothing but the sound of the cable car moving filled the air as well as the occasional grunt, gasp, or groan of pain from Sherry. Leon watched the little girl with concern, more worried about her wellbeing than her changing. 

"What's her name?" Leon asked Claire, trying to clear the awkward silence.

Claire gently brushed a stray piece of hair from the little girl's eyes, "Sherry. She was wandering the police station and surviving all on her own...till I got her into all sorts of trouble." 

Leon gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault...and she's very brave." Seeing the concerned look in the Beta's features, Leon leaned forward and gently patted her knee in reassurance, "We're gonna make it...all of us." 

Claire smiled, laying her hand on top of Leon's. She then furrowed her brows at the sight of the sword strapped to her back, "When did you get a sword?" She asked. 

Leon looked to it before pulling it off of his back, sheath and all, showing it to the Beta, "We met someone along the way. He saved me and...he was dealing with something so he told me to take it. Said it would keep me safe." He explained, "It's a pretty good blade. Sliced right through those monsters in the sewer...and he used it on that Trench coated guy." 

Ada scoffed at that, "Vergil was batshit crazy. He thought of himself to be some "otherworldly creature" or a demon...he's just another maniac after the virus samples." She looked to Claire, "Probably met him when you were working with Annette." 

"I wasn't…" Claire gave a sigh of defeat, "You know what...you're not worth the breath." She turned her attention back to Leon, "So...you ran into Trenchie too? See any skinless frog things with the long ass tongues?" 

"And big ass claws?" Leon asked as he tucked the sword away, "With the brains?" 

"Yup. I'm nicknaming them Lickers." Claire chuckled. 

Leon was about to respond until the cable car announced that they were arriving at NEST. He gave a shrug and said that "This was their stop". He gently lifted Sherry after Claire had wrapped her in her jacket to keep her warm. Ada informed them to go on ahead, saying that she would catch-up when she was able to walk. 

Claire gave her a wary look as she followed Leon and Sherry. They made their way to the entrance, raiding a couple containers for ammunition, both wondering why there were artillery crates sitting unattended right outside of a facility. Deciding not to question their luck, they made their way to the blast shields. Sherry's bracelet allowed them entry, the shields raising up and a robotic voice telling them to stand clear until the doors were fully opened. 

Well, that was an issue with the last door, the heavy door getting stuck in place, making Leon and Claire crouch down to get inside. Leon gave a small grunt of pain as he jostled his shoulder while shifting Sherry around in his arms, he also apologized for moving her around a lot. 

"It's...okay…" Sherry grunted as they made their way into the Security Room, "Who...are you?" 

Leon gave a sincere smile as he laid the little girl on the cot, "I'm Leon. I'm a police officer and a friend of Claire's. I'm here to help." 

Sherry laid on her side, looking up at both of them weakly, but with admiration and a small smile, tears brimming in those blue orbs, "Thank you…both of you." 

Leon and Claire both gave her reassuring smiles, Leon gently squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. He looked at the Beta, asking if she wanted to stay with the little girl. Claire said she wanted to, but they needed to find Annette first and the vaccine. Sherry reassured them that she would be okay by herself. It would be better if they left her and split up to cover more ground, due to the sheer size of the facility. Sherry gave Claire her access bracelet and Leon found one in the desk. 

"And who knows," Leon said, "Ada might be able to look after her while we're gone." 

Claire scoffed at that, "Yeah...if that's the case, then I would rather not leave Sherry alone with her." 

"...We can trust her, Claire." Leon insisted as they checked the first area.

"Can we?" Claire questioned, "She did threaten to shoot Sherry just for being related to Annette."

"And for fear of Sherry turning...but I'm sure she wouldn't have." Leon said in Ada's defense as the door to the cafeteria opened, both of them opening fire on the zombies in there, "Ada's just being cautious."

"I understand Annette isn't a saint," Claire said, shooting down another corpse, "But you don't need to kill her kid." 

"Ada's just...got a certain way of doing things. Probably what they do in the FBI." Leon reasoned with Claire. 

Claire asked if Leon had actually seen any visible proof to back Ada's claims. He confirmed those claims, saying that she had shown him a badge. Claire was still skeptical however, asking what kind of FBI Agent strolls into town in high heels, a mini red dress and stockings. The Omega proposed that maybe Ada was undercover, recalling that she was supposed to meet with an informant, but said informant got caught and had been killed by Trenchie. 

While they spoke and proceeded through the cafeteria, they debated their options and expressed concerns. 

"Speaking of concerns, who is Vergil?" Claire asked.

* * *

Ada was about to exit the tram when she heard something moving on top of it. There was the sound of grinding and scraping of...something across metal. She stayed seated on the bench, gun at the ready as she watched the ceiling above her. It couldn't have been William...this...whatever the hell it was didn't grunt and groan as much as the G-Virus infected, yet it made much too much noise to be a tyrant either. 

She looked out of one of the windows, watching as a clawed foot scraped against the glass outside as it descended onto the ledge underneath of the window. As another leg descended down, she saw a tail and the creature's torso, covered in something like armor. It was glowing and she couldn't tell what was armor and what was the creature's actual body. Now that she studied it, it looked less like armor and more like scales. She gasped and ducked down and hopefully out of view as the creatures head was finally revealed, glowing blue eyes staring into the cable car. The thing's breath fogging up the window as it looked for...something. 

"...LEONNN…" the thing growled lowly, pressing its face up against the glass, trying to look inside. 

Brows furrowed in confusion as she watched it pull away from the car, going toward the NEST. What the hell did it want with the rookie? As it walked away, she noticed its retreating form almost looked...familiar. Like...instead of armor...a blue trench coat and pants. Brown orbs widened in shock as she remembered what Leon had told her about Vergil earlier, saying the man had succumbed to his ailment. What the hell BOW caused that kind of mutation, though?

Unless Vergil really wasn't as batshit crazy as she thought…

She waited for the creature to disappear before taking off her heels and creeping her way out of the cable car. She sat behind a storage container, peering from around the corner as the creature smelled the air, roughly shoving the Security Doors open even wider before continuing his trek inside. 

Once the coast was seemingly clear, the Alpha stayed in a low crouch, following but also keeping her distance, waiting and watching as Vergil continued. He sniffed at the security room door, nudging it open with its devil-like head, and peered inside. She heard him give a low growl, obviously not finding what he was looking for before heading into the perpendicular room behind the front desk. She ducked down behind the desk, holding her breath as Vergil gave a roar of frustration, trashing the small office and roaring Leon's name again. 

Peeking up, she watched him rip the door off of its hinges, throwing it over the desk. She bit her lip to stop the scream from leaving her throat. The heavy breathing of the creature as well as the pounding if her heart in her ears were deafening in her ears. She kept her head on a swivel, watching him smell around and rip another security door open before sneaking inside, his tail snaking in behind like a serpent.

Seeing her window of opportunity, she quickly and quietly crept inside, not even bothering to put her heels back on. Vergil would have surely heard the clicking of her shoes and would've come back. She locked the door behind her before slouching back against it, sliding to the floor in exhaustion and relief. 

She heard a little whimper, causing her to draw her gun and aiming towards the bed. Her eyes were wide in momentary shock, but then relief as she realized it was just Sherry lying on the cot. Ada lowered her weapon, noticing that Sherry was still in a fitful sleep, so for the moment, Ada didn't have anything to worry about. 

And if she timed it right, the G-Virus sample would be hers in no time...

...assuming Vergil didn't find Leon first. Or Annette stumbled in here and shot her. 

With an annoyed sigh, Ada got up, raided the locker nearest her for ammunition and loaded her weapon. She would take a small break first, and then go find the Beta and Leon.

* * *

When they found tags to up the security clearances on their bracelets, Claire and Leon had split up. Leon was going to find a way to get the Administrative Clearance tag from the corpse in the Botanical Gardens while Claire went and searched for Annette. Leon hadn't thought this to be a very good plan, but, again, it gave them an opportunity to cover more ground. Maybe one of them would find a way out while they were at it, or the cure along the way. 

Leon hoped they would be able to find all of that and more without running into too much trouble along the way. So far; he hadn't been as lucky. Not only were there more zombies down here, but Lickers, Plant Creatures and now he had to make a weed killer before he could get the tag. He also had to find a way to get the power back on, so he could gain access to the computer and grant access to the lab with the solution he needed in it. And he needed the codes. 

Why did everything need to be a quest and a half? Why couldn't it have been as easy as someone just...forgetting a notebook with all the codes in it right by the computer? Or, not shutting the power off? It's no wonder shit went to hell as fast as it did. They spent more time on their puzzles and complex everything instead of thinking that maybe making viruses into weapons wasn't such a good idea. 

He needed a vacation after this. They all did. 

With a deep breath, Leon pushed through the labs, preserving ammo by using the sword Vergil gifted him. He had encountered some of the plant zombies as he figured the code for the secret hatch in the gardens, lucky to find it on the roof of said hatch. Once he was able to open it, he climbed inside and ventured further into the depths of NEST. 

He had part of the code for the solution lab...he just needed to find the other half. 

Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed.

* * *

"Annette!" Claire called out, venturing through different corridors and throwing open doors to different test labs, surprised to see the number of corpses that sported bullet wounds in their heads, "Annette, where are you?" 

She heard gunshots coming from one of the research labs, her own weapon up and ready as someone pushed through the door. Annette stood before her, her own gun aimed at the girl for a moment before lowering it to her side. 

"Claire!" Annette sighed in relief, "There you are…" she looked around and behind the girl, but hadn't seen Sherry, "Where's my daughter?" 

"She's fine. She's in the Security Room." Claire explained. 

"You left her alone?" Annette asked in disbelief.

"Hey!" Claire protested, "YOU have no right to scold me for that!"

Annette went to make another protest but gave a sigh of defeat and a quiet, "You're right…" before explaining that they needed Sherry's pendant to access the vault where the samples and vaccine were being kept. Claire pulled the necklace out of her pocket, handing it to Annette as she followed the woman to the Central Hub. Annette kept saying something about not having much time and needing to stop William and destroy the G-virus before it was too late. 

"I just hope Vergil keeps his end of the deal…" Annette muttered under her breath, "Since he failed to keep Sherry safe..."

Claire stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide in surprise as she stared at the back of Annette's head. There was that name again...she had asked Leon about Vergil, but Leon shrugged it off. That Ada woman knew Vergil too, and now Annette was talking about him. And these deals...Leon made one with Vergil and apparently so had Annette...but Ada said nasty things about him. 

Who was this man? Was he on their side?

And why was she the only one who didn't know him?

* * *

"For fuck's sake, do you ever give up?!" Leon hollered as he ran from yet another asshole in a trench coat, running through various corridors and back to the Central Hub.

The damn monster obviously never answered, still pursuing the Omega until Leon reached a certain point. He wasn't sure when he was finally able to shake Trenchie off, but he didn't stop to see nor was he in a hurry to find out. He just kept going until he made it to the Central Hub. 

"Leon!" Claire called, the Beta waving him down as Annette led her to the West Area, "Over here!" 

With a sigh of relief, Leon jogged over, looking over his shoulder to make sure the coast was definitely clear. Annette raised her gun at him, but Claire gently nudged the weapon down, insisting that Leon was a friend and that they could trust him. 

"He accompanied that thief in the sewers." Annette said, lowering her weapon but still wary of Leon, "He's working with the Mercenary to steal a G-Virus sample." 

Leon shook his head, "No...Ada's with the FBI," he said in defense, "She said you and Umbrella caused this mess and she needed evidence." 

Annette scoffed, "Umbrella did cause this mess." She confirmed, "They messed up in the Arklay Mountains, panicked, and then started this mess down here...but your lady friend? She's not FBI. The US Government wouldn't allow the FBI to investigate down here...it would compromise them and their dealings with Umbrella." 

Claire and Leon exchanged puzzled looks before looking at the woman in shock and disbelief. Annette nodded in confirmation as she explained her side of the story on the way to the West Labs. That someone from the US Government and the military had planned on buying viruses and Bio-Organic Weapons, or BOWs, from Umbrella. They were in the process of settling a contract until someone fucked up at the Arklay Facility. When the STARS went in to investigate, it caused further issues and Umbrella was quickly trying to cover their tracks and patch up their mistakes. 

Months later, Umbrella cancelled funding and research in this facility once the US Government pulled out of the deal. Somehow, Umbrella found out that William was trying to make a deal with someone and sent Mercenaries to steal back the research he was trying to sell. 

"They killed my husband." Annette revealed, "But he used the G-Virus to save himself. He turned into a monster and the G and T-Virus somehow got into the water supply. It spread to the citizens of Raccoon."

"Jesus Christ…" Claire whispered, "All of that...for a military contract?"

Annette nodded solemnly as they went into the lab, passing tanks of grotesque looking sacks of flesh, scary looking machines and an examination room. She went to the back wall, unlocking the cabinet with the pendant. Claire and Leon watched as the panels slid open with a hiss, showing a myriad of what they assumed were G-Virus Samples and G-Vaccines. She entered a code, glass sliding open as she reached in and retrieved a sample of the vaccine, as well as a couple extra. 

Leon's eyes were suddenly fixed on the cabinet, specifically the G-Virus Samples. He felt...compelled to move forward and take a sample along with the vaccine. Annette moved away from the cabinet and spoke once more...but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything except for a voice whispering in his ear to take the vials. 

So he did. He plucked a sample of both and tucked them into the pouches of his belt, turning to follow Annette and Claire back to the main lobby. 

Vergil watched from his perch as the humans emerged from the lab, a smile on his lips at the dazed look in Leon's eyes. He could sense that Leon had grabbed what he needed him to take. He was about to make himself known, until something had burst through the ceiling descending down on to the trio. With a curse, he used his speed to pull them out of the way, specifically Leon, who was his main priority. 

William landed on the walkway before them, a roar leaving the creatures throat as he looked toward the group and the creature who held them. 

"Holy shit!" Claire exclaimed as she had been scooped up and grabbed by something large, looking up and seeing a monstrous looking creature holding her, Annette and Leon, "What the fuck?!" 

Vergil carefully set them down, not even impressed or amused as the small Beta female pointed her gun at him. Leon was beginning to rouse from his trance, the Omega letting out a groan of pain as he held his head. Leon looked up at the demon, first wearing a look of confusion as though trying to gather what was happening. Then, it turned to a look of shock and a "Holy Shit" left his lips. The last look was the most amusing when Leon realized that there was not one, but now TWO creatures he might possibly have to deal with. 

Annette, on the other hand, seemingly paid him no mind. The Beta immediately opened fire on the thing that had formerly been her husband. When she went through all the ammunition in her hand gun, she discarded it and pulled out something that resembled a flare gun, loading it with G-Vaccine vials and shooting those at the creature. Miraculously, those seemingly did more damage to William than the bullets, William roaring and screeching in pain. 

Vergil changed back into human and grabbed the sword from its sheath on Leon's back, ignoring the Omega's cry of his name in realization before going to help Annette and fulfill his promise to her. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Claire hollered, as she and Leon held their guns at the ready. 

"Vergil." Leon simply replied as he watched Vergil go after William. 

Vergil grunted as William grabbed him and attempted to infect him. The half-demon managed to hold him off, slicing at the hand and cutting it off. A satisfied smile passed his lips at the sound of William's scream. He then stabbed the creature in his shoulder, but his victory was short lived as Yamato was seemingly stuck...and then he was tossed across the lab. 

Annette fired another vial at her husband, watching as the monster let out another roar before falling before them, seemingly defeated. 

"Well...that was anticlimactic." Claire deadpanned, Leon looking over the side of the railing to see if Vergil was alright. 

"Vergil?!" Leon called out to the man, "Vergil, are you alright?!" 

The half-demon didn't respond to the Omega, wondering if Leon was serious or not. He had been thrown by an angry mutated monster and was already wounded to begin with. He had gone through worse, but he was not working at one-hundred percent capacity. He was about...well, a little bit more than fifty-percent. Hence why the Yamato was not as strong as before. His powers were dwindling...fading...

"Barely…" Vergil called out, not knowing if he was responding to Leon or his own thoughts. 

Leon turned to Annette, "Is there anyway to get to him?" 

Before Annette could answer, William suddenly came back to life and grabbed the woman. Claire and Leon fired shots at the creature, but he merely squeezed the life out of her, crushing vital organs and breaking delicate bones before tossing her like a rag doll. The Beta hit the hard wall hard, no doubt dealing even more damage to the woman's already battered body. 

"Annette!" Claire hollered, going to the woman's side. 

Leon watched in horror as William mutated even further, turning into an even more monstrous and grotesque beast. He grew even more limbs and was immensely taller than before. He didn't have any trace of humanity left in him. And if that wasn't enough, the damn alarm for a quarantine was going off and an alert for a countdown was going on simultaneously.

Jesus Christ, how much worse could this get? 

"Claire! Take Annette and get back to Sherry!" Leon exclaimed, "I'll handle William!" 

"Are you crazy?!" Claire asked in shock, "You can't take him on your own!" 

"I haven't had an issue this far!" Leon called back, "Plus, I need to get Vergil's sword back!" 

Claire muttered something about Leon being crazier than a dog in a hubcap factory. Once she made sure Annette was okay enough, she told the woman to go help Sherry. She pressed a button to lower the platform before jumping on to it with him and William. Leon had asked her what she thought she was doing, to which she replied that she was going to help him.

"Whether you want me to or not." She said with a smile, "We're both making it out of here. Got that?" 

Leon gave a smile and a nod, "Yes, Ma'am." 

William roared at them both, the Beta and Omega figuring out a plan as they engaged the giant monster; Leon would distract him while Claire shot at the bulbous eyes protruding from his form. From their previous engagements with him, they both had come to the conclusion that the eyes were the weak spots. They would take turns; one distracting, the other shooting, depending on who had the better shot. William could try, but he couldn't take them both on at the same time. 

They just hoped that he couldn't split himself in two. 

* * *

Vergil had roused from consciousness at the sound of horrific screeching and other disgusting sounds he couldn't quite place. It sounded like something fleshy exploding, bones cracking and popping and the squishing of organs...like the sounds the undead made when they were tearing through corpses with their teeth and decaying hands. 

He heard a male voice tell someone to go ahead, hearing heavy, most likely booted footsteps approaching his side. Vergil turned his head towards the sound, feeling hands gently grab on to his form, trying to help him up. He was overwhelmed by the smell of rot and death, a stench that flooded the Alpha's nostrils and made his stomach churn.

"You stink." Vergil groaned with a wrinkle of his nose. 

He heard the person chuckle, the sound light and airy and surprisingly pleasant in his ears, "You don't exactly smell like a bundle of roses yourself, buddy." 

Leon, the Omega that had haunted his consciousness not even mere moments ago. The Omega that had been his travel companion for most of the night. A mere human who was somehow worthy of wielding his blade. A blade he currently had strapped to his back as he carried Vergil's weight on his good shoulder while helping him walk. 

"Where is that abomination, William?" Vergil asked tiredly as they both limped to the platform. 

"Dead...hopefully for good this time." Leon informed him, the platform lifting them upward, "How are you feeling?" 

"My head aches and throbs and the lights hurt my eyes." Vergil answered honestly, "I'm becoming weaker by the minute. My strength is fading." 

Leon gave Vergil a reassuring pat on the back, lightly of course so he didn't accidentally jar anything loose, "Hang in there. We're almost out of the woods." 

"We're in a laboratory." Vergil deadpanned, "There are no forests down here." 

"It's just a…" He noticed the smile on the older man's features, as they limped out into the central hub "...You're fucking with me, aren't you?" 

"Contrary to my cold exterior, I am capable of humor." 

"...I hate you."

"Your scent says otherwise." Vergil pointed out. 

"I can't smell anything except sewage and...Ada?!" Leon stammered, looking up at the female Alpha who stood not too far from them, watching her override the security for the elevator. 

"I was just thinking about you," She marveled, "I was getting worried." 

Vergil sensed a sudden change in Leon's demeanor, wondering if Leon was finally coming to his senses… "Likewise...we made a great team...but I gotta ask you something." He admitted.

"The way's clear. Please tell me you got it." Ada asked, ignoring his previous statement. 

"Right to business, I see." Vergil said with a chuckle of disbelief, "And here I was starting to think that not all humans were selfish creatures…" 

Ada gave him a look of annoyance as Vergil leaned on the railing, allowing Leon to get the G-Virus sample out of his pouch. She went to reach for it as the computer announced the activation of the self-destruct sequence. That the countdown would start soon and it was time for staff to begin evacuating. 

Ada held a hand out, "Let me verify the G-Sample so we can get out of here…" 

"Before we do that…" Leon said, pulling his hand away, earning a look of confusion, "...I've quite a few people tell me that you're not FBI…" 

Ada scoffed, "And Vergil thinks he's some kind of demon." 

Leon looked to Vergil, raising his brows for a moment before looking at her again, "He's something not human...that I've seen...but Annette and Claire? Both were suspicious, and Annette claimed you weren't FBI." 

Ada gave a sigh of defeat and a smile, "Oh, Leon…" she drew her gun, aiming it at him, "Why couldn't you just give up the sample?" 

Claire and Sherry came from the other wing, Sherry looking upset and disoriented, but okay nonetheless Claire called to him and then asking Ada what the hell was going on. 

The facility began to shake the platforms behind him giving out as Vergil managed to hang on. Claire and Sherry raced to the elevator, getting it ready to go. Claire was especially angry and told them to "Knock off the shit" and let's go. 

Vergil watched as the humans were locked in a stalemate, neither Leon or Ada backing down or listening to the rational Beta. Ada threatened harm if Leon didn't hand over the sample. The Omega looked to contemplate it...and then Leon did something Vergil thought was incredibly stupid on the younger man's part. He lowered his weapon and stood before Ada, leaving himself vulnerable.

"Then you shoot me." Leon demanded, looking into her eyes, "...but I don't think you can." 

Ada stared at Leon and Vergil raised a brow, but both were surprised when Ada didn't make an attempt on Leon's life. In fact, the female Alpha raised the weapon slightly, looking about ready to put one between Leon's eyes. It was then, did she give another sigh of defeat, her arm falling to her side, seemingly unable to take Leon's life. 

Well, this certainly was interesting. 

Before anyone could do anything, a gunshot rang through the air, blood exploding from Ada's shoulder. Annette stood where Claire and Sherry had come from, gun in hand before falling to the ground, succumbing to her wounds. 

The platform shook and Ada fell, almost falling to her doom had Leon not chased her, catching her by the wrist and holding on. Vergil found himself instinctively grabbing on to Leon, grabbing the Omega by the back of his vest and pants. Keeping a steady hold, he watched them sort of bicker, the platform weakening under the weight of all three of them. The sample fell from Leon's grasp, falling into the depths below. 

"Take care of yourself, Leon…" Ada replied weakly before letting go. 

"NOOO!" Leon hollered, desperately reaching out toward her, tears leaving his eyes as he watched her disappear into the depths as well. 

Leon and Vergil would have fallen had Vergil not used his diminishing strength to toss Leon over his shoulder and run like hell to the elevator using his speed. The Omega was clearly distraught, still in total disbelief over what had just happened, even after the doors had closed. Leon sat on the floor of the elevator, head in his hands and chanting that he had failed. 

Vergil hiked the younger up by his vest, holding him up against the side as they descended to the lower train platform, "Leon. Leon, look at me." Vergil commanded calmly. 

Leon had tears in his eyes, looking up at Vergil with a look the half-demon himself had seen only once before; when his mother had died and he saw himself in a reflection only hours after. The look of utter failure and devastation. Like his whole world had come crashing down around him in an instant. Like he had lost everything…

He couldn't let Leon feel like that. Not a single person in this elevator should ever feel like that ever again. 

Shaking his head of the awful and traumatic memories, Vergil took a deep breath, looking deep into Leon's eyes, "You did not fail." He said sternly. 

"I-I did...Ada's gone, Annette is gone...I couldn't even get you that sample to save you…" Leon stuttered. 

"Wrong." Vergil replied, "Look. Look at Claire and Sherry. Right now." He commanded, Leon glancing over at them, "They're still alive. You're helping them get out of here alive. And look at me: I may still have my ailment, but you saved me. You and Claire." 

Leon sniffled, Vergil wiping away the tears from Leon's face, "So dry your eyes. You've still got one last thing to do...and then you can cry after. Drown your sorrows in a drink of your choice, if you please. But you need to get us out of here first." Vergil said, trying not to sound like he cared, but also trying to lift Leon's spirits, "My weapon thinks you worthy...so act like it." 

Leon didn't know why, but that pep talk made him feel...immensely better. He sniffed back tears and gave a nod, taking a very deep breaths as he looked to his companions. 

Sherry looked up at him with a watery smile and to Claire, "You were right about this jacket," She said, "I'm so lucky to have met you all." 

Leon and Claire exchanged smiles and even looked to Vergil, who rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, muttering something about "Not getting sentimental", but Leon knew he wasn't seriously annoyed. Vergil was probably just as grateful to have met them as they were to have met him. 

"We're gonna make it through this." Leon said with a nod as the elevator finally made it to the bottom level.

* * *

Vergil lifted Sherry, offering to carry the still weak girl while Leon and Claire fought their way through the monsters all lurking on this level. It felt like their whole night crammed into one terrifying run through this level. Zombies, lickers, ivy creatures...all that was missing…

They heard a loud thud, followed by heavy footfalls as another Trench Coat wearing Bastard pursued them at the same Trench Coat wearing Bastard pace. Claire urged them on, saying to just keep going. That they were almost there. They made it to the lower train platform, obliterating monsters along the way. 

Trenchie was their only threat, climbing down with them. Leon told Claire to get the platform moving and told Vergil to get Sherry inside the train. Claire and Vergil nodded and did as they were told while Leon fought Trenchie. 

Claire found the battery for the platform, inserting it into the open panel before pulling the lever. The platform began to descend, as she quickly jumped down to join them. 

Vergil sat Sherry down on the bench, telling her to stay put while he checked on Leon and Claire. Claire nearly barreled through him as she stepped inside, informing them that they were descending.

"Come on, you stubborn sonuvabitch!" Leon challenged, tossing a grenade at the tyrant. 

The explosive blew up in its face, making it stumble backward. The flames engulfed its form, causing the coat to melt off. Leon threw another grenade, this one blowing off the left side of Trenchie's face and torso. While the tyrant was distracted, Leon drew the Yamato and charged. He sliced at the left arm reaching for him, chopping it clean off. 

And then the unexpected happened, the previously silent beast actually roared in pain, reaching for Leon with its good arm. The Omega ducked away, dodging the flailing fist. He watched in disgust as the left arm seemingly grew back, but it wasn't like before. No...it was bigger and longer than before, sharp, spear-like claws grew at the end of the new atm. 

"What the fuck does it take to put you down?!" Leon hollered in frustration as he dodged the tyrant's new limb, avoiding his almost impalement. 

He accidentally slashed at air in front of the tyrant, not quite close enough to actually cut. Though, to the Omega's surprise, the tyrant had been cut down the middle vertically and horizontally, falling to pieces in front of Leon.

Leon was absolutely stunned, looking at the train car in disbelief, as if asking if the occupants had seen that...or silently asking what the hell just happened. Vergil looked back at the Omega with impressed eyes, Claire shocked to see Leon's eyes and the sword glowing a bright blue. She looked to Vergil for an explanation, the Alpha looking quite impressed and dare she say: proud.

"He's bonded with the Yamato." He simply said, "He's figured out how to use it without realizing it." 

Claire looked from Vergil to Leon as the Omega made his way inside the train car. Leon sheathed the sword and untied it from his back, offering it back to Vergil. The half-demon looked down at it, gently pushing it back to Leon as Vergil sat next to Sherry.

"You hang on to that, for now." Vergil said, "It's in good hands." 

Leon looked at it before looking at Vergil, "I...I can't accept this. Isn't there some code about swords? Or something?" 

Vergil gave a hum, "There is...but because I am slowly losing touch with the man, and demon, I used to be...I believe my father's sword has found a worthy warrior to wield it...and one day, a worthier heir."

Leon blushed at that, clearing his throat and looking into Vergil's eyes, "Is that what you want in return?" He asked quietly, "For saving us?" 

"I need to pass on the Sparda Bloodline...in case Dante fails…" Vergil explained, "And you have proven yourself worthy to possess the power and carry on the bloodline." 

Claire noticed that they finally reached the very bottom level, going to the controls and activating everything, connecting the trains and pushing the lever to go forward.

Leon felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling a bit odd about what he was to give Vergil in return. Had he not seen Vergil in his "demon-form" or seen the power of his strange sword, Leon would have thought him another crazed Alpha talking nonsense in an attempt to get laid. 

Hell, this whole night felt like nonsense. 

Leon looked to Claire with a smile as she came back to them, "Well, we made it." Leon said. 

"Just like I said we would." Claire replied with a smile, "So, what's the first thing everyone wants to do once we get out of here?" 

"Shower." Leon and Vergil said in unison. 

"I want to see where you live." Sherry replied. 

Claire smiled and pulled Sherry to stand, "Good...cause we all need showers." 

Sherry giggled, "Uh, yeah." 

"Really? That bad, huh?" Claire asked, sniffing at her own armpit, "Oh...yeah…" 

Leon laughed as well, "You smell as bad as I do. And I was crawling around in the sewers." 

"Dude, same!" Claire exclaimed, "What is with bad guys having lairs with labs and sewers? It felt like a bad comic book setting." 

"Or horror movie." Leon added. 

"I'd like to shower, get to a quiet and peaceful place, and watch the sunrise with a cup of tea and a book." Vergil said, "Maybe see my little brother one last time." 

Claire and Leon gave the elder a sympathetic look, "...you said you had an ailment, Mr. Vergil." Claire said quietly, "How long do you have?" 

Vergil gave a shrug, "Who knows." 

"Where's your brother?" Claire asked, "I came to Raccoon City looking for mine...but he wasn't there...so I know how it feels to miss your sibling, especially when you don't know how long you've got or if you'll make it out." 

Vergil looked to the young Beta, giving her a genuine and reassuring smile, "You'll find him, Miss Redfield. He's out there somewhere. You'll see him again." 

Claire smiled at that, thanking the Alpha as she sat next to Sherry. Vergil gave a nod as before looking to Leon, admiring the Omega and making Leon blush once more. 

"I know I'll miss that once I leave and succumb to my ailment." Vergil chuckled, "It's strange...I used to despise your kind, but since I've met you, I…" 

Their relief was interrupted by the train jerking forward harshly. They heard the screeching and bending if metal coming from the back of the train. They heard something like a muffled cry...or a yell. It was hard to tell over the sound of the train chugging on the tracks. Leon and Claire exchanged puzzled looks, wondering just what the Hell was going on. It wasn't until they heard the muffled cry of Sherry's name did they roll their eyes and realize what was back there. 

"Oh, come on!" Leon and Claire hollered in frustration.

Leon told Vergil to stay with Sherry once again, he and Claire going to investigate and see how the fuck William was still alive and how he hitched a ride on the train. They made it to the second to last car when they saw him. 

They both wrinkled their noses in disgust at what they saw. He clearly had mutated again, William kind of reminding them of a wad of gum, but made out of body parts and topped off with a pit of teeth and a giant eyeball in the middle. The pus colored orb stared at them, the war of limbs flaking toward them and calling for Sherry. 

Claire immediately began shooting at him, clearly more annoyed than anything. Leon used the Yamato to slice down any tendrils that had gotten too close. He also managed to slice away the tendrils that had attached themselves to the train, loosening the monster's grip on the car. Sadly, where Leon had cut away, William persisted, more tendrils attaching themselves and increasing his hold. 

"We have to lose this car or he's just gonna keep coming." Claire said, jumping back into the previous, untouched car. 

Leon gave a nod of agreement, keeping William at bay in the meantime. Claire made quick work of the covers that protected the hitches between the cars. She nearly got them free when Leon lost his footing, calling out to him with genuine concern. She hollered for him again when tendrils wrapped around his legs and arms, threatening to pull him inside of the mass. Leon slashed with the sword in vain. 

Vergil heard Claire call Leon, telling Sherry to stay while he made his way back, changing into his devil form along the way when he caught a glimpse of Leon's predicament. The Omega was about to be devoured by the disgusting beast. 

Leon writhed and struggled to free himself, grunting in pain and anger. Christ...this couldn't be how it ended, "Get off of me!" Leon hollered, kicking as best he could. 

Before he could be dragged inside of the ugly looking mouth, Yamato was embedded into William's eye, making the creature scream and loosen its grip. Leon was pulled back by something holding his vest, the sword ripped from William's eye, making it bleed out. 

The next thing Leon knew, he was enveloped by strong, scaly arms, an equally scaly tail, and the brief flapping of wings as William's train plummeted into the fiery pits of Hell. He was pulled into someone's chest, surrounded by big, leathery wings as they landed none too gently in the "safe" train car. 

Leon looked up into the face of the being who saved him, a demon faced being looking back at him. Though, it was safe to say that he knew who this was by now. Leon laid his head on Vergil's chest, the wings still covering him like a blanket. 

"Thank you, Vergil." Leon sighed.

Vergil made a sound of affirmation as they both passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

The train ride had been short and sweet, but the trek to the nearest safe haven had been long and exhausting, but worth it. The four of them found themselves at a recently emptied motel. 

Recently emptied because it seemed like there were two cars here and exactly two corpses. One belonging to the man who had previously owned this establishment, who had made a nice meal to the random zombie that had broken through the window, judging by the broken glass on the floor in the office and the glass embedded in the now dead BOW. 

Leon had shot the corpse of the owner before it reanimated...just in case. 

They also checked behind the front desk and found that only one of the room keys had been missing, the rest still in the key rack on the wall. They investigated the room that belonged to the key and luckily, it too was just as abandoned and empty as the rest of the place. 

"Okay," Claire said, grabbing a room key, "Girls get room...eight. Boys get room...ten. Sound fair?" 

Leon gave a playful pout, "What if I want my own room?" He asked. 

"Tough titties, Mr. Kennedy." Claire taunted, poking her tongue out at the Omega. 

They made their way to their designated rooms, surprised to find that the bathrooms had towels and complimentary shampoos and soaps. They all took turns in the shower, Vergil going last while keeping watch outside. 

After raiding both of the cars, Leon, Claire and Sherry borrowed the clothes in the suitcases there while Vergil insisted he didn't need new clothes. Mainly because he was taller than the rest of them and therefore nowhere near Leon's height. That and he could just portal between dimensions and go back to his own home for clothes. 

They shared breakfast and lunch in the small diner, but ate dinner in Claire and Sherry's room. Vergil had gone back to his and Leon's room, but Leon stayed until Sherry fell asleep. After he bid Claire goodnight, she stopped him before he left. 

"So...are you and Vergil going to, y'know…" Claire asked quietly, ""Continue the Bloodline"?" 

Leon flushed a deep red, "You heard that?" He whispered. 

Claire nodded. Leon gave a deep sigh and a nod of his own. He admitted to her that he was nervous and that this all was so sudden...but at the same time, he had a deal to fulfill. He couldn't go back on it, mainly because he didn't know what Vergil would do if he did. And the Omega wasn't going to gamble with Claire and Sherry's lives.

"Okay...just be careful, alright?" Claire asked. 

"I will," Leon promised, "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Claire yawned, curling up in the blankets. 

Leon carefully closed the door behind him before proceeding back to his and Vergil's room. He gulped down a nervous breath, seeing a glowing blue light coming from inside. Inhale. Exhale. He carefully twisted the knob and slipped inside, eyes wide as Vergil stood before him in his demon form. 

"Is...something wrong?" Leon asked skeptically.

Vergil shook his head, morning for Leon to come closer. Leon felt like his legs were made of jello as his heart pounded in his ears and chest. A small gasped escaped his lips as he felt the Alphas tail slowly snake up and around his thigh, the tip brushing against Leon's slit through his boxers. 

"W-why...are you in devil form?" Leon asked as arms pulled him closer, that damned tail teasing him through his underwear and slowly making him wet. 

"Not much time." Vergil explained, his voice deep and rugged, "Human form is entirely infected. This form is safe." 

Leon trembled in his grasp as claws scraped against his skin, pulling his t-shirt up and off of his body. He hissed in pain at his injured shoulder, the new bandages already red with blood. He was blushing again, giving a small whimper as a very hot and heavy tough licked it's way down his throat, sharp teeth surprisingly gentle as it nibbled at his mating gland. 

He felt a hot breath in his ear, smelling of sulfur, "Relax. You are tense." 

"Sorry." Leon apologized half-heartedly, "It's not often I have sex with demons." 

He heard a rumbling in front of him, the sound vibrating against his own body as Vergil chuckled, "Still brave and idiotic…" A clawed hand gently canted his chin upward to look into glowing blue orbs, "I will try to be as gentle as possible. I don't want to hurt you, Leon." 

"I've never done this." Leon revealed. 

"I don't imagine you being the type to lay with many demons." Vergil jested, his tail moving up and slowly pulling off Leon's boxers. The fabric looked around Leon's legs until the Omega stepped out of them. 

Leon gasped and moaned as Vergil's tail rubbed against his slit, the Omega biting his lower lip as he found himself rocking against the surprisingly smooth scales. He felt himself becoming wet, slick seeping from his slit and slicking up in between his thighs. 

Vergil was completely enamored by the younger, watching Leon hump against his tail. He pushed upward until Leon was straddling it, still grinding against it. Vergil leaned down and captured Leon's lips for a kiss, pulling the Omega close by his hips. 

Leon moaned as he kissed the demon, cupping his face and kissing his...well, technically he didn't have lips in this form, but it felt right whatever they were. His world was tipped backward as he was gently laid on the bed, basking in the glow that radiated off of his would be lover. 

Vergil stood above him, looking down between his own legs as scales shifted, Leon watching through his haze as Vergil's cock emerged from a pouch of some sort. Blue eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of it. 

"...Jesus Christ…" Leon gasped, reaching out curiously and giving the Alpha's dick an experimental stroke. 

This earned him a rumbling sound, sounding almost like a running motor as Leon continued to stroke the very large and very smooth length. Though, upon further inspection, Leon felt something digging into his hand when he stroked Vergil's cock a certain way. 

"I wouldn't advise putting it in your mouth." Vergil growled, "We don't want to ruin that lovely throat of yours. Or that mouth." 

"But ripping up my slit is a-okay?" Leon asked as he was laid back down. 

"It won't tear you up." Vergil quietly protested as he lined the head of his cock up with Leon's slit, feeling the swollen, wet lips quiver against him, wet with anticipation.

Leon pushed against his cock, jolting slightly as he felt the head enter him, "Do it. Please." 

Vergil gave a nod, slowly sinking into the tight wet heat. He stopped midway, feeling as though he was being squeezed tightly.

Leon gave a shout, arching upward off of the bed as he felt Vergil sink into him completely. Fucking Hell...it felt like he was being ripped a new one. He panted as he stopped the Alpha from moving, needing a moment to adjust to the massive size inside of him. 

He willed himself to relax, taking a couple of breaths before looking up at Vergil, sweat beading up on his brow, "G-Go ahead…" 

The demon hummed, pulling almost completely out, save for the head of his cock before sinking completely back in, the tip all but knocking at Leon's cervix. Leon cried out constantly every time Vergil pulled backward, feeling scales scratching at his walls. 

"You...you have spines!" Leon cried out, the scratching sensation going from painful to strangely pleasurable as Vergil fucked him. 

"That's why I didn't want you to suck my cock." Vergil explained, "I'm sure it wouldn't have been easy or not humiliating to explain to your companions." He then chuckled, "Though, just imagining the look on your friend's face would have been most amusing…" 

"S-Shut up." Leon pouted, but cried out louder as he felt the tip nearly breach his cervix. 

He looked down and saw a slightly bulge where his pelvis was, screaming as he watched it move inside of him. He also noticed his lower extremities glowing a faint blue, Vergil beginning to fuck him faster and harder. 

Leon clung to the demon for dear life, fingernails digging into the hardened flesh and holding on to the horns atop Vergil's head. The scales or spines expanded, catching on and stabbing into his walls. When they stuck, he soon realized what was happening, feeling thick, hot ropes of fun painting his insides. He came not too long after, making a mess around Vergil's cock and between their bellies. 

The Omega's beautiful features contorted in post orgasmic bliss was a memory that Vergil would forever have ingrained in his mind. He hoped he lived long enough to see it again one day. 

The scales were stuck inside of him Vergil staying inside until they finally loosened, receding and laying down around Vergil's cock once more. Leon felt cum dribbling out of his abused hole, but he also felt strangely satisfied. He looked down, noticing a faint glow where his womb was, laughing deliriously and finding it funny for some reason. 

Just when he was starting to doze off, Leon nearly jolted upward in the bed as Vergil approached with the Yamato, holding it up over his head in almost a stabbing motion. 

"What the fuck?!" Leon cried out as Vergil nearly stabbed him with the fucking sword. 

"Completing the process." Vergil said bluntly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You must bond with the Yamato as well." 

"I thought I already did that?" Leon asked curling his legs up and protecting his middle, "You telling me that I have to be stabbed with it?" 

"It needs to bond with your very soul." Vergil explained. 

Leon was about to protest when tentacles gripped his ankles, pulling them down and pulling him back onto the bed. More tentacles wrapped around his wrists, pulling them upward until his entire middle was exposed and his body was taunt. Leon struggled as Vergil raised the blade above his head once more.

"Vergil, no!" Leon begged, "Please! Stop!" 

The Omega screamed as the sword was thrust down into his middle stabbing him where his heart was. There was no blood, but instead more of that odd blue glow. The Yamato sunk into the pool of blue light, Leon watching in shock as it sunk into his body before disappearing in a flash of light. 

It was enough to make him pass out.

Vergil looked to the Omega on the bed, changing back to his human form once more before getting dressed. The black veins were more prominent and the entirety of his eyes were blood red. He didn't need to look into a mirror in order to tell that his skin was beginning to pale. 

He hadn't wanted Leon to see him like this. He would have rather Leon see his demon form one last time than the monster he was slowly becoming. This body wasn't his own. Not anymore. 

He looked back to the sleeping Omega, tucking him in so that he would be warm. Vergil fondly stroked brown locks, fingers moving and touching the unbitten mating gland with a sad sigh. He knew better. He couldn't mate Leon. If he died, then Leon would die. And he couldn't have that. Not after everything the young man had endured. Not after he fought so hard to survive. 

The Alpha caressed Leon's cheek, watching blue energy flow through the veins underneath the tanned skin. A temporary side effect of merging with the Yamato as well as being impregnated with Vergil's child. 

The Yamato was safe. Mundus would never get his hands on it, because he wouldn't be able to find it. It would be hidden inside of Leon. The Omega would be stronger than most humans. He wouldn't give into their viruses and plagues and such. He would hold his own in battle. He could summon Yamato at will if necessary, and the blade would be his until Vergil's heir was ready. 

Vergil gave one more look toward Leon, kissing his temple before bidding him farewell. He might never remember this moment, or what had transpired in Raccoon. But it was safer that way. Better even. 

Yamato, Leon, and his child would be safe. 

"Until we meet again, Little Mouse." 


End file.
